AMBiTiON/Story/Prologue
Prologue - A New Chihiro Satou next → As the bell chimed and everyone in the classroom began to take their leave, a girl stayed put in her seat. A few other girls nearby chattered about band activities, but the girl stared, uninterested, at the wall with a blank expression. She sat by the wall, in the third row out of five. A seat like that was nothing to pay attention to, yet to the so-called "main character" distracted by the girl, something about her was weirdly enigmatic. Finally, as if something alerted her, the girl's gaze sharpened and she got up from her chair. Grabbing her bag, she lumbered toward the classroom door and left without a word. Her walk through the hallway continued wordlessly. The girl's eyes were downcast as she walked with a brisk pace. Head down, a hard stare at the floor - her cold persona was unfitting of the energetic hairstyle she wore, a cute side ponytail with a braid on it. Right now, no one would be able to tell what was going through her head. Two girls with guitar cases on their backs hurried past the expressionless girl. She responded with a tighter grip on her bag, nothing more. It didn't seem long before the girl got back to the apartment, still wearing her bored, unfocused eyes. She unlocked the door. "I'm home," she announced blandly to her mother, who was nowhere in sight. Not waiting for a reply, the girl headed down the hallway and to her room. She closed her room's door and chucked the bag onto the ground, followed by throwing herself on her bed. The girl let out a sigh. Rolling over, she looked around at her cutely decorated room, and for the first time in hours, her ice-cold face melted into a warm smile. Ever since she was younger, she had always wanted to have friends over at her house, look around her room and go, "Hiro-tan! Your room is so cute~!" She lingered on that thought. Friends. Even after going into Hanasakigawa Girls' High School as a first year, she still hadn't made any proper friends. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. Was it the way she acted? Her looks? It surely couldn't be the latter - she'd seen worse looking people with friends. All she wanted was to be someone popular, someone that was well-loved, and someone that everyone admired, approved of, and gave attention to. Was it so wrong of her to wish for that? Maybe she just had to get similar interests with others… and the only thing that came to mind was music. For whatever reason - the girl still hadn't figured it out - everyone around her seemed to be obsessed with music, bands, and the like. Everyone in Hanasakigawa, at least. She herself wasn't interested; In fact, she'd only been intrigued about it because everybody else was. Perhaps she just had to get into music, or even form a band to get friends - hopping onto the "band"-wagon, as they say. She'd been warming up to the idea of forming a band, but to be fair, it was her only plan. It wasn't as if she truly cared about music, but if it was for friends, then she would have to try her best. Although saying it felt odd, it wouldn't be long until she becomes the popular girl of her school, right? And she could use her bandmates to her advantage! Maybe she could even become famous… Though it sounded ridiculous to imagine herself that way, she knew what she wanted. The girl sat up, finally making up her mind - This was it. Her eyes grew brighter with hope as she slid open the door leading to her room's balcony. It was silly, but maybe she could make a wish to the skies and "lock in" her future about this whole friends thing. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the wide blue skies. 5PM in the middle of May was way too early for stars, but she was too impatient to wait and make a proper wish. She glanced up at the fluffy white clouds, and wondered if it will do. Murmuring under her breath, she vowed to herself: "I will do this. I will find friends. I will form a band, I will succeed." "I am a new Chihiro Satou!" next → Trivia * Upon reading this story, the song "Windchime & Heart" is unlocked. * Chihiro's initial 3* card is displayed in this story.